An Extreme Crisis Part 1
An Extreme Crisis Part 1 is the 31st episode of the series, Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero. Plot The episode begins in a dark room with only a single light projected at a table. A short moment later, a figure approaches the table. He looks around and then takes a seat revealing himself to be King Liam of the Extreme Bikers. Liam looks across the table and sees the Extreme Biker Leader also seated at the table. After a short moment of silence between the two, Liam clears his throat. The Extreme Biker Leader: What is it? King Liam: I was hoping you would tell me that. Why did you call me here? The Extreme Biker Leader: Oh you'll see... soon enough. Shortly later, more figures arrive at the table, taking their seats. The Extreme Biker Leader: Thank you for joining us, fellow Leaders. An Extreme Biker Leader: Ha! You, a leader? The Extreme Biker Leader: What is that supposed to mean, Robert? Robert: We all know of your defeats. It's stupid that you decided to come out of retirement recently. The Extreme Biker Leader: I never stopped. I was planning. Robert: And your planning failed. We all know what happened with the underground market. The Extreme Biker Leader: A small set back. Another Extreme Biker Head: You got arrested. The Extreme Biker Leader: But I escaped, Griffin. With some help, of course. King Liam: Face it. You're not up to our standards. I don't know why you bothered bringing us together. The Extreme Biker Leader: You're right. I'm not up to your standards. Not at all. Which is a shame for you because I didn't bring you here. King Liam: Then who did? Cybernetic Voice: I did. All of the Extreme Biker Leaders face the darkness in the back of the room as a big, grey, humanoid suit of metallic armor emerges from the dark. The suit has a red visor, representing an eye, in the shape of the letter "T", and a cloak. King Liam: No... That's-That's Impossible! Armored Figure: Hardly, King Liam. Or should I just say- Liam. Liam: We've all heard the rumors but- this can't be. Armored Figure: Oh the rumors were true, Liam. Just a joke passed around, at first, then turned into a legend every Extreme Biker knows by heart. A legend every Extreme Biker fears. Liam: The Armored Warrior... Extreme Biker Leader: And he has come to claim his place in our society. Like the legend says. The Armored Warrior: Yes... I've seen how you've operated over the years. All of you. It disgusts me that this is what we've become. I've seen the horrors that the creatures from above brought down on us while all you do is steal and organize useless systems. We are not thieves. We are champions! It's time to show this world who we are. It's time for me to take over the Extreme Bikers. It's time for us to rise! (clenches fist with a stare) Theme Song After the theme song, the episode continues at a forest. It is daytime. A campsite with navy green tents is seen and the cars are a short distance away. Brandon is seen at the camp fire as Coco is seen exiting from one of the tents. Brandon: Rise and shine, sleepy head. Coco, rubbing head: What are you doing up this early, Tennyson? Brandon: Early? It's 10:31. Coco: You have somewhere to be or something? Brandon: Nah. Just sneaking in some morning s'mores but don't tell Sarah. She gets cranky about me eating sweets before breakfast. Sarah, unseen: Totally heard that, Brandon. Sarah exits from the forest. Brandon: Heh heh. Oh hey Sarah. Coco: Were you just in the forest? Sarah: I was meditating and I didn't want to wake you guys. Brandon: Cool with that, I guess. Um, I'm going to get more firewood. Brandon gets up and starts to walk away from the campsite. Sarah: Drop it. Brandon jumps and turns around. Brandon: Okay Okay. (Removes bag of marshmallows from jacket) If I have to wait on breakfast then I want pancakes. Sarah: I am not your cook. Brandon looks at Coco. Coco: Don't look at me. I'm not cooking. Sarah: (sigh) I'll see what we brought. If we don't have anything, we can just drive into town. Brandon: Whatever. I'm fine with anything. Alright, see you in five. Brandon then walks off into the forest. Coco waits until Brandon is no longer in sight then approaches Sarah. Coco: Are you alright? Sarah: I'm fine. I told you I was meditating. Coco: You don't have to lie to me. Sarah: I'm not lying. Coco: Okay. I'm sorry. I just thought that you were still thinking. Sarah: I thought the point for coming out here was to not think about it. Not think about anything. Coco: Then relax because I know that you only meditate when you're trying to "relieve your mind". Sarah: Or concentrate on something. Coco: ...What's bugging you? You need to talk to me. Sarah: I will. I just... need some time. Coco, stepping back: Okay. I get it. Coco then sits on a log by the campfire. Sarah folds her arms and looks down. Sarah: I'm sorry. I'm pushing you away again. Coco: It's alright. Not the first time it's happened. Sarah, unfolding her arms, looking at Coco now: No, it's not alright. I'm hurting you and I can't stand it. You're more than just my boyfriend, Coco, and I want to make sure it stays that way until- Coco: Until what? Sarah: N- Until I get over my problems. Coco: You don't have to do it alone. (Gets up and approaches Sarah) I'm always here for you. Sarah then hugs Coco who accepts the hug. Sarah: Thank you... Meanwhile, in the Extreme Biker Base, the Armored Warrior is seated in his throne facing the Extreme Biker Leaders at the main table. Liam: If I may, sir, I don't think you should be taking over at all. Griffin glares at Liam, shaking his head slightly, while Robert looks at him with interest. The Extreme Biker Leader clears his throat and looks away. Liam: (looks at the Extreme Biker Leader) Uh... Armored Warrior: Why? Liam: What? Armored Warrior: Why do you think I shouldn't take over? Liam: You've been a- a legend to the Bikers for years now. Long before now. The Armored Warrior who built our empire. Now that we have organized everything you left behind, you want to come back and change the system. Armored Warrior: I don't want to change the system... I want to destroy it. Liam, surprised: Wh-What? Armored Warrior: Back in my day, we didn't have systems. We didn't rely on underground markets. We had funding. We had men. We had everything necessary to take over this world. Why we didn't was unclear to me until I stepped in. Failure was unacceptable. The only solution would be punishment. Now banishment is your go-to option. I look around and I see change. Change for the worse. Change that has caused the Extreme Bikers their name. Their reputation. We are no longer a threat. And that changes today. When my control over the Extreme Bikers settles in, we'll have better armor, better weapons, better bikes, better equipment, better bases and better bikers. Of course, I'll keep some of the older members and maybe you all be able to work at my side. But I don't make any promises. Robert: No. You've gone too far, Warrior! We've worked too hard at this system to have you come and bring it down. The Armored Warrior stands from his throne, almost instantly, and stands there, looking at him. Robert backs up one step. The Armored Warrior continues standing there. His breathing is heard through his armor. He then starts walking down the steps to his throne, approaching him slowly. Armored Warrior, approaching Robert: Robert, was it? You must be new or at least I haven't seen you when I was still around. To work hard at something means it is difficult is accomplish at first. Success is never difficult. As a Leader, you should feel the same towards this. A movement, by me, a single leader, towards success. The Armored Warrior stops in front of Robert, looking down at him. Robert looks at him, slightly startled. The Armored Warrior then looks away and moves to the right. Armored Warrior, walking away from Robert, with arms behind his back: Now I see that you don't have the same vision. I see that you don't remember what's it like to serve (correcting himself) No... respect a leader. And I see that you will do nothing but bring us down. Failure is unacceptable, Robert. The Armored Warrior then turns around as quickly as his armor allows him to and fires an electrified blast from his gauntlet at Robert which impacts his chest plate. He then gets electrocuted and drops to the ground. His face is charred, with smoke producing from his body. All of the Extreme Bikers in the room, except the Leader and Warrior, look surprised at the sudden attack. Armored Warrior, finishing his previous statement: Consider that re-instituted. The Armored Warrior looks around the room and sees everyone looking at him. Armored Warrior: Anyone else care to defy me? Liam sits back in his seat, quietly. Armored Warrior: Now, as I was saying, change is coming and it starts now. Griffin, quietly: I- um I have a- Armored Warrior: Speak up! Griffin: I have a question. Armored Warrior, sitting back in his throne: ...Speak. Griffin: Where are we going to get these new things from? Most of our funding was placed into the underground market before it, well, crashed. Armored Warrior: As I am aware. Despite having to free our friend here from custody, I have gained an supporter. While he seems untrustworthy, he did agree to his terms. And while I was... away, I have gathered far superior alien technology compared to our current supplies. As you can tell from my... demonstration. While I have been planning this from before the market incident, from now on, I am the official and only ruler of the Extreme Bikers. All of your positions have been moved from Head Bikers to Command Bikers. We'll all act as one faction but work in different functions. Each function will be under each of your control. Today, we will commence an attack on the town known as Bellwood. Liam: You do seem to be forgetting one element. (almost forgetting) Uh ruler. Armored Warrior: I forget nothing. Tell me, what element am I... "forgetting"? Liam: The boy. Armored Warrior: (breaths in deeply) I can never forget what he has done to The Extreme Bikers... The boy will be taken care of. Back in the forest, Sarah is seen checking the cooler. Sarah: Looks like we don't have enough for a three meal breakfast. You think we can survive on toast? Coco: Toast? Really? Sarah: Yeah I guess you're right. Looks like we're driving into town then. Coco: Want me to get him? Sarah: No I- I think we should go. Just the two of us. Coco: Well, I mean, he is your cousin. Sarah: And you are my boyfriend. We'll bring him something back when we're done. I really think we should spend some time together. (leaning in) Just the two of us for a while. Coco, leaning in as well: Yeah. Okay. Sure. Coco and Sarah then kiss. Sarah then stops kissing suddenly and pushes Coco away quickly. Sarah: I should write a note though. Coco: And I'll be in the car. Coco then gets into his car and sits in the drivers seat. He then turns on the radio. Radio: In the latest news, there is reported to be an attack in the town known as Bellwood. Men in armor have been seen terrorizing citizens at a local electronics shop on Kelly Street. Sarah then enters the car in the passengers seat. Sarah: What's wrong? Coco: Sounds like breakfast might have to wait. The Extreme Bikers are in Bellwood. Sarah: Seriously? Coco: Don't worry. It's the Extreme Bikers. Should take like five minutes. Coco starts driving away from the campsite. Sarah: I should still call Brandon. Let him know. Coco: I thought you left him a note. Sarah: And have you seen him reading anything lately. Coco: True. Sarah pulls out her Mechanic Badge and activates it. Meanwhile, in the forest, Brandon is seen climbing a hill, approaching some trees. His Ultimatrix then beeps while showing green. Brandon looks down at the Ultimatrix, lifts his arm and activates the communications system. Brandon: Hello? Sarah, over the Ultimatrix: Brandon, are you there? Brandon, using the Ultimatrix: I'm here. Just getting firewood. What's up? Sarah, over the Ultimatrix: We're on our wa- a- e- to th- h-h- (static) Brandon, using the Ultimatrix: Sarah? (taps the side of the Ultimatrix three times) Sarah? You there? Sarah, over the Ultimatrix: Extr- (static) -ers (static) We'll- (static) -okay? Hello? (Static) Brandon: using the Ultimatrix: Something about Extr-ers? Extra trees? Is that what you mean? Uh.. Sarah? Ultimatrix, in cybernetic female voice: Communications Signal Lost. Brandon: Well that's weird. I didn't think being in a forest would affect my signal for this of all things. I'm sure they're fine. Now let's get some firewood. The scene cuts back to Coco's Car. Coco is still driving. Sarah, to the Badge: Brandon? Brandon? Only static is heard through the Mechanic Badge. Sarah: It's no good. Coco, driving: Might just be some interference or some type of malfunction. Sarah: You sure we don't need him? Coco, driving: It was your idea to spend some time together. Sarah: (sighs) I guess you're right. Coco, driving: Don't worry. After we kick their cans, we'll have some breakfast. Sarah, flirting, looking at Coco, leaning towards him: And then? Coco, driving: And then, we can have some early dessert. Sarah continues looking at Coco who has this smile on his face. Sarah then chuckles and falls back into her seat. Coco, loosing his smirk, driving: What? Sarah: That was cheesy and you know it. Coco, attempting to flirt: Yeah well cheese is good for your lips. Sarah, laughing: What? Coco: It's true! I looked it up. Sarah: It's teeth, Coco. The scene then shows Coco's Car driving away. Coco, unseen: Same thing, right? The scene then cuts back to Brandon who makes it to the top of the slope and sees a knocked over tree with its end smashed off. There's a red axe laying against it. Brandon: Here we are. Brandon grabs the axe and starts chopping at the tree. Brandon, grunting, talking to himself: Funny how we're on a camping trip and I'm not the one doing the work. (hits tree with axe) I mean I just saved the world from a cosmic attack for like the thousandth time already. (hits tree with axe) Plus I never used an axe before. (hits tree with axe) I'm surprised Coco isn't doing this. (hits tree with axe) Am I even doing this right? (examines tree) (kicks at the axe mark twice) (chops at tree again) Coco would have to do it since Sarah, well- (hits tree with axe) Sarah's been acting weird. I mean she's always acted weird but not lately. (hits tree with axe) Reminds me of when we went camping. Back when we were kids. (hits tree with axe) Kept me out of house. (hits tree with axe) Before the- (hits tree with axe) The end of the tree then breaks off from the rest of the tree. Brandon then looks at the axe in his hand and sets it to the side. He then exhales. Brandon: Don't want to talk about it. (looks at broken tree end) So, enough about me, how's that weight loss plan treatin' you, Mr. Tree? There is no response from the tree. Brandon: Yeah I should probably stop talking to myself before I start going insane. Or something. Brandon grabs the axe again and chops the wood he chopped off into smaller pieces. The scene cuts to later on with Brandon walking through the forest, carrying a stack of firewood with both arms. A boom is then heard a distance away. Brandon stops, turns around and then looks up. The scene cuts to the sky where a small pod is seen falling towards the Earth. Brandon: Whoa... Looks like some type of escape pod. The alien pod then approaches a mountain in the distance and hits the side of it, causing it to spin off course towards Brandon's direction. Brandon backs up, still holding the firewood and the alien pod passes by him overhead. Brandon the drops the firewood and runs in the direction of the alien pod. He navigates through the forest, passing trees and jumping over a sticking out root. He pulls down his sleeve while running and activates the Ultimatrix. The Holograms appear but start acting fuzzy. Brandon, running through the forest: Come on... Come on... Brandon smacks the side of the Ultimatrix and the holograms stabilize, showing Loch Ness. Brandon, running through the forest: There we go. Brandon spins the dial and cycles through the available transformations of Gasadactyl, Crusher and Flex. He then slams down the face plate and a green flash overcomes him. Brandon then transforms into Flex. Flex, running through the forest: FLEX! Flex continues running through the forest until he looks up and sees the tree branches overhead. He throws his arm out and extends it until it grabs onto the tree branch above him. He then reels himself upwards and lands on the tree branch. Flex repeats the method and swings from tree to tree until he lands on a higher tree with a view of the forest. Flex looks out and sees the pod very close by but in the sky. Flex then throws his arm out again and stretches it until he grabs the pod. He wraps his other arm around the tree. The pod continues moving which starts to pull Flex off of the tree. Flex: Hold it... Hold it... Flex then starts stretching as the pod gets further and further away. He grunts in pain. Flex: Ow, Ow, Ow! The part of the tree that Flex wrapped his arm around then becomes weak and breaks off which sling shots him with that part of the tree over to the pod. Flex: NOOOO! Flex then hits the pod along with the part of the tree which gets stuck in the pod's thrusters. His head is facing downwards against the pod's exterior. He pulls his face up from the pod which almost sticks to it. His facial expression then goes from annoyed to alarmed. Flex: That doesn't look good. The scene then cuts to the pod now moving downwards towards a small canyon rather than on a straight horizontal path. Flex then looks around the pod then stretches his neck upwards. He sees the front end of the pod and stretches his arms out to grab it. He then attempts to pull the pod upwards. Flex, struggling: Oh I wish this guy was stronger. The pod moves up slightly after a while. Flex then extends his torso while still holding the end of the pod acting as a sort of parachute. The pod then curves right over the canyon and makes into the forest. Flex looks relieved. The pod then crashes into some trees, knocking Flex off. The pod then hits a strong tree which spins it around until it hits another strong tree, stopping its movement. The pod then remains where it is. Flex pulls his limbs back to their normal size and transforms back into Brandon. Brandon then gets up and holds his back. Brandon, holding his back: Uh. If I just saved a pod full of space junk... Brandon then makes his way over to the pod which is emitting smoke from its thrusters. Brandon then arrives at the pod and examines it. There is a small glass window in the shape of a square on an outlined portion of the pod. Brandon: Now usually there's a door- Brandon touches the pod's exterior which sparks. Brandon then takes his hand back as the outlined part of the pod pushes out from the pod, acting as a door. It then moves to the side, showing a dark opening. Brandon steps closer and looks inside the pod. Inside, there is a female alien humanoid with pale yellow skin laying there, unconscious. She is wearing a white ragged robe over a purple uniform of some type. Brandon: Whoa... The scene then cuts to Coco's Car driving into Bellwood as it passes the "Welcome to Bellwood" sign. The scene cuts to shortly later where the car is seen driving through the city. Sarah: Where exactly were these crimes happening? Coco: They should be here. (looks around) Coco's Car then approaches an intersection. Sarah: Maybe we came to late and missed them. Coco: Maybe. Let's just try the next street down just in case. They shouldn't be too far ahead. Coco then steps on the gas slightly and drives through the intersection. An engine is heard approaching. Sarah: Do you hear something? Coco: What? Behind Coco, in his window, is a motorcycle-like vehicle approaching. Sarah: Coco, look out! Coco turns his head and the motorcycle smashes right into Coco's Car which knocks it over on its side. The motorcycle is unaffected from the crash and circles around to make a stop. Coco's driver side door is then thrown off and lands close to the motorcycle. Coco, in a metallic form, emerges from the driver side. Coco: Sarah... Are you alright? Coco helps Sarah up, out of the car. Sarah: Yeah (coughs) I'm fine. Sarah's shirt is ripped and her hair is messy. Coco turns his head and sees a figure emerge from the smoke. A black boot steps down. The scene then cuts to the smoke fading away and revealing the figure to be a man wearing a grey chest plate, blue pants with purple technic line on them, black biker gloves, black boots and a grey helmet with a red visor. Coco: You trashed my car and you hurt my girl. You're gonna pay for that. Coco jumps from his car and forms his hand into a mace. He charges for the revamped version of the Extreme Biker and prepares to attack but the Biker pulls out a small shaft from a holster at his side and activates it, making an energy blade appear from the shaft. The Biker then slices Coco with the Blade which releases a small burst of energy, throwing Coco into his car with a slice mark across his chest, exposing his normal form. Sarah: Coco! Sarah then turns to the Biker and her eyes glow pink as well as her hands. She throws energy discs at him but he dodge rolls them. He then throws a small sphere at Sarah. She creates a shield around herself as the Biker shoots it with a blaster which he retrieved from his other side. Upon impact with the laser, the sphere explodes. The explosion cracks Sarah's shield. Sarah then drops her shield and looks weakened by the attacked. More engines are heard from behind her. She turns around and sees two more Bikers approaching. They then stop behind Coco's wrecked car and get off. One of them is holding a spiked ball on a chain while the other is wielding a heavy modified weapon. Sarah is about to fire an energy disc when she is shot in the back by an electric blast. Sarah: AHH! She falls over and lands on the road in front of the two Bikers. The first Biker then jumps onto the car, holding Coco with one arm. New Extreme Biker: Let's get these chumps back to base. The other two Bikers nod. The scene then shows the wrecked car and the Extreme Bikers around it. Back in the forest, the alien girl is seen laying in a tent. She then wakes up and looks around, alarmed. She kicks the blanket off of her and continues looking around the tent, putting herself in one of its corners. Brandon is heard in-distinctively outside. The alien girl then moves towards the tent flaps and looks outside. She sees Brandon standing outside of the tent, attempting to activate the Ultimatrix. Brandon: Come on already. Ultimatrix, in cybernetic female voice: Communication Systems are Unavailable... Unknown Interference is causing Malfunctions... Please try again later. Brandon attempts to activate it again. The Ultimatrix repeats itself. The sky is orange, as if its past noon, almost evening. Brandon sighs and lowers his arm. A groan is heard. Brandon turns around and sees the alien girl holding her head. Brandon: Hey. You're awake. The alien girl looks alarmed and quickly makes her way out of the tent. Brandon: Whoa. Whoa. Relax. Everything's going to be okay? Alien Girl: Who are you? Where am I? Brandon: You're on Earth, in a forest, at my camp site. Alien Girl: Camp site? Brandon: Yeah. Alien Girl: What is Earth? I never heard of that moon? Brandon: That's because it's not a moon. It's a planet. Alien Girl: A planet? Brandon: Yeah. Alien Girl, looking around, surprised: I'm on a planet... Brandon: Are you okay? Alien Girl: Yes. (looks at Brandon) You will tell me everything you know and escort me to a ship where I will be transported off this "planet". (puts hand out towards Brandon) Brandon, confused: Uh I was going to anyways. What's with the hand thing? Alien Girl: It is nothing... so it seems. Brandon: You're acting weird. Alien Girl: How dare you call me names. I am above you and different to this world. You will respect me. (after a moment) What does weird mean? Brandon: It means different. Alien Girl: Of course I'm different. I am not of this- this place. (holds head in pain) Brandon: Are you sure you're okay? You look like you have a bruise on your head. Brandon goes over to her and tries to examine her head. Alien Girl: Do not touch me! She then grabs Brandon's head instead which causes a small discharge between the two of them. Both: OW! Brandon, grabbing his face: Why would you do that?! Alien Girl: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I think. Brandon: You think?! Alien Girl: Wait so I crashed here, is that what you meant? Brandon, removing hands from face: What? I didn't- I didn't say anything. Alien Girl: I shouldn't explain it to you. You're a Human. Whatever that is. Brandon: You're acting weird again. It's like you know these terms without actually knowing what they mean. Alien Girl: Exactly. Brandon: Well maybe you should have studied more and what am I talking about? Alien Girl: I knew I didn't do it right. I should try it again (approaches Brandon) Brandon slaps down the Ultimatrix and transforms into Astro. Astro: ASTRO! The Alien Girl backs up as Astro flies up and hovers above her. Astro: You are so not doing that again. Alien Girl: You can change. How do you do it? (puts hand out) You will tell me. Astro: Your mind tricks don't work, whoever you are. I'm trying to help you. Alien Girl: Okay. Help me. Astro lands next to her and hits his Ultimatrix symbol, transforming him back into Brandon. Brandon: First tell me what's with the hand thing. You're a psychic, aren't you? Alien Girl: You do not know? Brandon: Not a clue. And something tells me you don't recognize the famous Brandon 10. Alien Girl: No. Brandon, disappointed: Right... Alien Girl: I must be further away then I thought. I am Ja'Nene. My people practice mental activities. That is what you meant when you said studies. Brandon: Guessing with swapped memories or something, Ja'Nine- er Ja'No- Sorry my head's still hurting a bit. Do you mind if I call you Jenny? It's an Earth name that sounds just like yours. Ja'Nene: If it helps you to help me. Brandon: Well I think your pod is causing some interference but I might just be able to contact the Mechanics. Jenny: Let me see. I should be able to help. Jenny goes over to Brandon and grabs the Ultimatrix which sparks up and shuts down. Brandon: Oh it's going to be a long day... The scene then cuts over to the Extreme Biker Base. Inside, the new Extreme Bikers are seen walking around. A figure approaches a pair of doors which are opened up by two Bikers. Inside the room, Coco and Sarah are seen strapped to a metal wall inside a force field being projected by these generators surrounded them. The Armored Warrior enters the room. Armored Warrior: Leave us. The Extreme Bikers leave the room and close the door behind them. Armored Warrior: Where is the boy? Sarah, weakly: What do you want with us? Armored Warrior: Nothing. You mean nothing to me. I was originally going to have them bring him only but you are useful when it comes to leverage. Coco: He won't show. Armored Warrior: That seems to be the case. I'll give him some time to get out of whatever situation he's in. But know this, I hate waiting around while freaks roam around the world. Coco attempts to break free. Armored Warrior: You like it? It's a force field that destabilizes any genetic abilities you may have picked up lately. I'm planning on weaponizing it. It'll be quite useful against any friends you have. Sarah, weakly: He'll stop you. Armored Warrior: (laughs) He can try but I've been planning this for a long while now. And when he comes, and he will, he will fall harder than he's fallen before. Now night, the camp site is seen from a close distance. Brandon is sitting on a log next to the fire. Jenny exits from a tent, now dressed in a pink shirt with a dark blue jacket over it and black skinny jeans. She sits on the log opposite of Brandon. Brandon, roasting marshmallow on a stick: Where'd you get those? Nevermind, I'm sure Sarah won't mind. Brandon focuses on his marshmallow. He then looks up and sees that Jenny is staring at the fire. Brandon hands his marshmallow stick to her. She looks up at it. Brandon: Marshmallow. It's good. Alien Girl: What- what do you... do with it? Brandon: You eat it. Careful it's hot. Jenny hesitates and slowly eats the marshmallow. Brandon: Well? Jenny: I... I like this. Thank you. She goes back to staring at the fire. She looks up shortly later and sees Brandon staring at her with a small smile. Jenny: Why are you looking at me? Brandon: Sorry. Just wondering what your story is. Jenny: I am- I'm a erm scavenger on my world. I collect things. I was attacked by some criminals and needed to escape. I used the pod to escape my world. Space was the only safe place for me. Brandon: Whatever happens, Jenny, you're safe with me. The Ultimatrix then comes back online. Ultimatrix, in cybernetic female voice: Systems Functioning. Brandon: Finally. Jenny: You can get me help? Brandon: Yeah, I just need to make sure my friends are okay. It's been hours. Brandon activating Ultimatrix communication systems. Brandon: Coco, you there? Coco? (changing frequencies) Sarah, come in. Sarah? Sarah? Extreme Biker Leader, over the Ultimatrix: She can't come to the communicator right now. Brandon: The Extreme Biker Leader. I recognize that lame old voice from anywhere. Shouldn't you be in prison or something? Extreme Biker Leader, over the Ultimatrix: Insult me all you want but we have your friends, Brandon 10. Brandon: What did you do to them? Extreme Biker Leader, over the Ultimatrix: Nothing... yet. All I want from you is to come to these coordinates or else I will kill your friends. Brandon: That sounds a bit extreme, don't you think? Extreme Biker Leader, over the Ultimatrix: You have no idea how Extreme this will get. Since you seem to be stuck somewhere, I'll give you three hours to get to these coordinates. And if we see any of your associates show up, I will end them myself. Beg that I don't give less time. The transmission ends. Jenny: Who was that? Brandon, looking serious: Trouble. The scene cuts to the road where the Mach 10 is seen driving on. Inside, Brandon is behind the wheel while Jenny is in the passenger seat. Jenny: Where are we going? Brandon: To a nearby Mechanic Base. I'm going to drop you off there and go to those coordinates before my three hours are up. Jenny: I want to help you. Brandon: You can't. You don't know these guys like I do. Jenny: Okay. What are they like? Brandon: Well, on a good day, they do small little robberies. Jenny: And on a bad one? Brandon: ...This type of stuff happens. Jenny: Oh. Brandon: Look, Jenny, I appreciate the concern but this is my fight. The Mechanics will make sure you get back to your home world and they'll sort everything out. Jenny: Back? Yes, um back. The scene transitions to the Mach 10 arriving at the Extreme Biker Base. Brandon gets out of his car and looks at the base. He then walks over to the base. The scene cuts to a short moment later, inside of the base, Brandon is seen being escorted by new Extreme Bikers into a room where the Extreme Biker Leader is. Extreme Biker Leader: Took you long enough. Brandon: Where are my friends? Extreme Biker Leader: Relax. They're unharmed. Glad you made it. Brandon: What do you want, Biker Leader? Extreme Biker Leader: It's not what I want. It's what the Armored Warrior wants. Brandon: Armored Warrior? Cybernetic Voice: Exactly, Brandon 10. Brandon turns around and sees the Armored Warrior emerge with two new Extreme Bikers at his side. Brandon: Well you must be new. Did they have you reinstalled last week or the week before that? Armored Warrior: The jokes. One of things I won't miss when you're no longer around. Brandon: Miss? Dude, we've just met. Armored Warrior: On the contrary, hero, we've met before. And since then, I've been planning. For years and years, I've waited for this moment. Not only to finally get revenge on you but to finally make the Extreme Bikers a threat again, ridding the world of aliens once and for all. Brandon: Just let my friends go and you can just try and get whatever revenge you want. Armored Warrior: Oh I will but since you keep bringing that up in the middle of a good conversation, maybe I should just kill them instead. Brandon then quickly pulls down his sleeve and activates the Ultimatrix. He slaps down the face plate and undergoes a transformation sequence. He spins around in DNA and curls up as he changes. His ribs enlarge and his back grows a shell. His head starts to take shape as horns grow out from the side and top of his head. He grows a tail which curves downwards and chest plates form upon his chest. Brandon transforms into Ro-Warasaur. Ro-Warasaur: RO-WARASAUR! Extreme Biker Leader: Bikers! I- Armored Warrior: No. He is mine. Ro-Warasaur charges for the Armored Warrior who grabs his fist. Ro-Warasaur looks surprised by this as the Armored Warrior then knees him in the side then punches him in the chest, sending him back a few feet. He then shoots a beam at Ro-Warasaur causing him to fall over. Armored Warrior: Shame. You use the same old forms but, in the end, your strongest hitters don't stand a chance. Ro-Warasuar: Wait... I know that saying. You're- Armored Warrior: Yes. It's about time you've figured it out. You never really was smart. Just a lucky kid with alien technology. Ro-Warasaur: But you died. I saw it. Armored Warrior: You saw a blast and nothing more. I escaped. Wounded but alive. And in hiding, I've gained the resources I need to finally destroy you. No longer will I be known as the Armored Warrior. The legend of the Bikers. No. I'm not a legend anymore. I am The Extreme Biker King! And I reclaim my throne! Ro-Warasaur attempts to get up. The Extreme Biker King: As for you, Brandon 10, I won't harm your friends but you will know pain worse than you can ever imagine and I will be one who makes sure you get it. The Extreme Biker King then blasts Ro-Warasaur some more with his gauntlet blast. Ro-Warasaur yells out in pain. The Extreme Biker King: Tonight, the world will finally know how Extreme the Extreme Bikers really. Tonight, we will start our plans and tonight, I will personally make you break. TO BE CONTINUED ''Credits '' Major Events *The Extreme Biker King makes his return *The Extreme Bikers work under a single leader again *Brandon meets Ja'Nene Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Jenny/Ja'Nene (First Appearance) Villains *The Extreme Biker King/The Armored Warrior (First Re-Appearance) *The Extreme Biker Leader *The Extreme Bikers **Liam **Griffin **Robert (Deceased) Aliens Used *Flex *Astro *Ro-Warasaur Trivia *This is the first episode of the third season of the series. **This is also the first part of the two-parter. *Ja'Nene makes her debut. *The Extreme Biker King makes his first actual re-appearance since The Original Series. *Originally, Brandon was going to use Ro-Warasaur to chop down the tree. *There was a chance of Size Man or Telecraft being used in the scene where Brandon helps land the pod safely. *In the original version of the plot, The Extreme Biker King would have been known before the opening credits but that was changed to add more of a surprise to the plot. *The original script was going to be much longer than the current one. *It is revealed that Extreme Bikers have legends or at least a legend. *The Extreme Bikers get another appearance change as well as revamped equipment. *The Extreme Biker King was really the menancing figure in both Trade Cycle and the end credit scene in Brandon 10: Ultimate Conquest as indicated by small reference given by him. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Season 3 Category:User:Brandon 10 Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:The Extreme Uprising Arc Category:Season Premieres